RMS Titanic
by 763Boi
Summary: A grown Lincoln Loud decides it's time he follows in his families footsteps and move to America. To do so, he uses all the money he has and buys a ticket on the largest, most beautiful, unsinkable RMS Titanic, unbeknownst of the tragedy that will happen in the upcoming nights. Fic #1 of Loud IRL.
1. April 10th and 11th, 1912

**_Fact: It cost more to make the movie, "Titanic", then it did to build the actual RMS Titanic._**

 ** _Fact: Did you know the pools in the Titanic are still full with water!? Who wouldve known!_**

Lincoln stood in line to board a ship, he was getting ready to follow in his families footsteps and move to America. His sisters and parents moved when he was 20, and he was going to do the same. He stared in awe as he walked out of the building and looked at its size. The RMS Titanic, the largest, most beautiful ship to ever be. Also dubbed to be 'unsinkable'.

Lincoln handed the man his ticket and climbed aboard. He dropped his stuff off in his room. He was a 2nd class passenger. Not to rich, not to poor. He walked up to the deck and looked out at the people below. He imagined them to be his family when he reaches New York. He couldnt wait to see them, but he decided to actually be patient, knowing it will all be wort it.

He saw a man walk up and look off next to him. "Any a' them your family?", he asked. "Nah, my family is already in America, just gonna go see them now.", Lincoln replied. "Same here, im Clyde.", the man now identified as Clyde said. "Im Lincoln.", Lincoln said as they shook hands.

They both went back down to get lunch and then sat out on the benches. "You know, I could get used to this. But we dont have that long a trip so theres no point.", Clyde said. "Yeah, I guess your right.", Lincoln said. After a little talk the two seperated for the day as the ship drifted across the Atlantic.

 ** _April 11th, 1912: RMS Titanic_**

Lincoln stood at the bow of the ship and looked out ahead. People said that in the last day at sea, if you look close enough, you could see land. Well, it was only the 1st day she was out at sea. He then heard a scream and turnt back, "Stop!", he heard. He ran towards the voice and saw a man who looked to be 3rd class trying to steal a young ladies pocketbook.

"HEY!", Lincoln yelled as he grabbed the man and held him against the wall. The guards arrived with the master of arms and the man was arrested. "Young man, what is your name?", the woman asked. "Lincoln, Lincoln Loud.", Lincoln replied. "Well thank you Mr. Loud, heres a little something for your trouble.", she replied as she handed him some money and left. "Mr. Loud, the master of arms would like to question you real quick.", one guard said.

After being questioned, Lincoln continued on with his day, enjoying the beaming sun as he sat on a bench. Growing nighttime, Lincoljpn still sat on that bench, enjoying his time. "Excuse me sir, would you care for some joe?", one man asked while he held out a mug of coffee. "Thank you, here.", Lincoln said as he tipped the man and took his drink.

After sitting outside for a little to long, Lincoln grew cold and made his way back to his room. When he made it back, he saw some men hanging around, taking a smoke. Lincoln leaned against the wall and pulled out a cigar, "Dammit, forgot a light.", Lincoln said. "I got you.", one man said as he lit the cigar for him. "Thanks.", Lincoln said. He went to his room and fell asleep.

 ** _Im just gonna say this now, remember way bac, before Friendships on Fire finished up and I mentioned a fanfic called, "Loud IRL". Ive decided that instead of being one long ass fanfic, it kinda like a book series where its seperated into completely different books, or in this case, fics. Hate if you want but I like the idea and im sticking with it... maybe. Im not the stickler type so if I do grow tired of it, I might throw them together, its confusing._**


	2. April 12th and 13th, 1912

Lincoln woke up on the quiet day of April 12th. 2nd day on the ship and he was already comfy. He didnt get out of bed instantly though, it was to comfy. The slight sway, the sound of the waves crashing outside, the sun seeping in through the porthole. He wouldve fallen asleep again if it weren't for the sound of everyone else getting up.

He stood up and put on his clothes before walking out. He began up the stairs until he bumped into a familiar face, "Oh, hi Clyde.", Lincoln said. "Hi Lincoln. Where you headed.", Clyde asked. "The stern, figured id explore some more.", Lincoln replied.

Clyde nodded as the two began towards the stern. "So, what family you visiting.", Lincoln asked. "My cousins. You?", Clyde asked. "My parents and ten sisters.", Lincoln said. Clyde gasped, "TEN!?", he said. "Yep.", Lincoln replied.

Once they reached the stern, they looked down at the water, "That water looks freezing cold.", Clyde said. "They say if you swam in it, it would feel like millions of tiny knives stabbing you.", Lincoln said. The two just stared for a second until getting tired of it. They walked back down to the boat deck and looked at the life boats. "Excuse me sir, how many people can fit in these boats?", Lincoln asked. "According to Mr. Andrews, when he tested them in Belfast, each could hold up to 70 people.", the sailor replied.

Lincoln just nodded, it seemed so feeble and small, but could hold so many. As they continued exploring this great ship, Lincoln stopped when he saw the captain talking with a couple officers. "Continue full speed ahead.", Captain Edward said as he walked back to the bridge.

"Wonder what thats all about.", Clyde said. They looked out at the ocean again and saw some dolphins jumping around. "The view is astonishing even though its all ocean.", Lincoln said. They then walked to the stern again to play quoits (ring toss). They enjoyed a game of chess until the moon grew nearer and the sun set, thus ending another day on the ship of dreams.

 ** _April 13th, 1912, New York City._**

Lynn Loud Sr. and his wife Rita were preparing for Lincoln's arrival, they were going to have a large dinner and party. The sisters were either busy working or at school while the two parents were cleaning up. "We finnaly get to see our son again!", Rita said. "I cant wait either!", Lynn Sr. replied. As the two parents continued, the ledest of their daughters walked in. "Hello Mom, hi dad.", Lori said. "Hi dear, how was work.", Rita said.

"It was nice, I got to bring a turkey.", Lori said, showing her parents the turkey in the bag. "Good honey, we needed a turkey for the dinner when your brother is here. Is his new room ready yet?", Lynn Sr. asked. "Almost, when the others get here well finish everything.", Lori replied. After the small little conversation ended, they got to work cleaning the home.


End file.
